Beowulf
by Kody Wright
Summary: Sequel to Valkyrie, Terry's brother comes to the SGC. He falls for Sam and in an effort to woo her, he is captured off world and made into a host. Terry tries frantically to save him while Jack tries to kill him before the Goa'uld can gain more power. Please forgive any errors, I am visually impaired.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jack couldn't wait to leave the SGC and head to his cabin for rest and relaxation. He was torn in reality; it had been a year since that faithful day when Captain Bauer stepped through the Gate with a message warning him of Janet's pending death tucked into a candy bar wrapper. And now a year later Janet was alive and well and acting as a civilian director of the SGC. Prior to the last year her power mongering tendencies were confined to the infirmary. Now, she had the whole SGC under her thumb and Jack was ordered to work with her as head of the military aspect of the operation.

He walked into the small office behind the meeting room and leaned against the wall. Janet sat behind the desk going over paperwork. She sported a blue skirt-suit and kept her hair neatly up on a bun. Even in civilian clothing the doctor looked like she was still in the military.

She looked up, "Something you need, General?"

He puckered displeased, "What's all this about assigning another man to SG-1?"

She replied, "I thought it would be beneficial if SG-1 were a minimum of five men."

"SG-1 has always been four," he crossed his arms and looked very displeased.

"General," she explained, "there have been many times when you have been unable to go off world with SG-1 due to your duties as a General. I'm not comfortable sending them out with the just the three. I want another man who can fill in when you have to stay behind."

"Okay," Jack had to admit that with his new promotion his time off world had been cut nearly in half, "but why Mitchell?"

She asked amused, "What's wrong with Colonel Mitchell?"

"That happy flyboy," he muttered.

Janet retorted, "He nearly was killed protecting you and your team over the Antarctic."

Jack puckered in thought, "Nearly…Not actually."

Janet assured, "I spoke to Sam and we both agree…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jack held up his hands, "You and Carter are having little conversations behind my back?"

"Sam and I were not conspiring behind your back to get Colonel Mitchell assigned to SG-1," she huffed. A smile crept across her face, "Dr. Bauer had input too."

Jack lost all sense of being a gentleman and became very sarcastic as he started to mimic feminine qualities. He flipped his wrist about and waved his hand in the most obnoxious way as he spoke.

He mocked, "And what did ya all decide…That's he cute?"

Janet tried very hard not to laugh for she found it hilarious and simply nodded, "He is cute."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Not placing flyboy on SG-1."

Janet asked casually, "Fine, then who would you place on SG-1?"

Jack really had no idea and shrugged, "Bauer?"

"Are you serious?" asked Janet. "Do you understand what Gate travel can do to her? She would be drained from it." She then recalled, "Of course you did place her on SG-1 when you had the chair and as I recall, the Captain Bauer who came through the Gate, confirmed that Colonel Mitchell was placed on SG-1 by you."

Jack huffed, "There is no way I would have placed that happy flyboy on SG-1 unless I was forced too. And since Bauer got you in the chair…I would say she got happy flyboy on SG-1." He pondered, "Damn that woman is manipulative."

Janet defended her friend, "Dr. Bauer has been with us a year now, General. She has never gone off world due to her condition but that condition has also saved the lives of countless men and woman who came back gravely injured. Maybe she did pull a few stings? But if she had not then where would we be today? I would be dead and so would Daniel. Teal'c would have been injured in a plane crash. You and General Hammond would be sending Captain Bauer back through the Gate with a warning about some financial elitist trying to illegal foreclose on the Gate for private gain."

Jack nodded, "But I would be in the chair," he pointed to her seat.

Janet's shoulder's slunk, "Is that what this is about? Who sits in what chair?"

"It was supposed to be my chair," he insisted.

"You run half the SGC and I run the other half," she reminded. "If you want this office…Fine…I'll switch with you and take yours."

Jack nodded, "I want this office." He then added, "It's by the control room and I would have fast access in case of a military issue."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

He asked, "You coming to the cabin?"

"You invited everyone?" she wondered.

He replied, "I invited SG-1...Daniel invited Bauer."

Janet smirked, "I think he likes her."

He muttered, "Of course he likes her…She's weird and he's Daniel."

**Later**

Jack's cabin sat nestled next to a pond against a scenic rural setting. It was rather primitive looking, like a hunting cabin used for sports and recreation and yet it seemed most inviting.

Terry rode in Daniel's rusted green SUV as he drove to the cabin. The pair chatted along the way on the back country roads.

"You think Janet will ever let me go off world?" wondered Terry.

Daniel shook his head, "Not a chance."

"Oh come on," she complained. "I was a combat medic before being sent to the SGC. I've been in combat, heck I was wounded in Afghanistan while treating casualties. I got a purple heart and a bronze star for that. Why won't she let me off world?"

"The Gate would drain you," he stated not going into details.

She huffed, "How do they know if the Gate could drain me if I have never been through it?" She shook her head, "Sometimes I just don't get it…How come they seem to know so much about me? You guys know who my family is and you know about the mutation. You even know about the Roswell crash and little gray man they found. " She then put the facts together, "You know if that Roswell crash was Asgard and my family reversed engineered it and made me…Then I'm an indirect product of Asgard technology."

Daniel nodded, "Yup."

"Why won't you guys let me off world? You afraid the Asgard might want me or something?"

He shook his head, "Nope, not the Asgard. But your abilities would be highly sought after by the remaining Goa'uld. They would love to get their hands on you. We simply cannot risk sending you off world."

She muttered under her breath, "But everybody else gets to go."

Daniel assured, "We cannot risk sending our chief medical officer off world. You could get killed," he shivered. He had grown protective of Terry in the last year after the disastrous events from the year prior. He watched her die before his eyes once before and he was not about to witness that event for a second time. He pulled into the gravel drive of Jack's cabin and drove up to the spot where he would normally park. Jack was already there with Sam as they both sat on the dock fishing.

Terry asked, "Didn't you say there was no fish in the pond?"

Daniel nodded, "There isn't."

She sat and puckered in thought at the sight of a colonel and a general fishing in a fishless pond. She pondered and pondered the situation.

"Does Gate travel cause dementia?" she wondered.

He shook his head, "Nope."

She pondered, "Then why are they fishing? Sam is fishing too!"

He shrugged, "Something to do."

She sighed, "I can think of something to do far more exciting than that."

Daniel laughed, "I think it's Jack's way of winding down."

"A hot tub is far better than that at winding down," she suggested. "A nice massage, a spa…"

Daniel asked, "Can you see Jack at a spa?"

She sat and pictured the suggestion in her mind. Her thoughts ran wild as she imagined Jack trying to relax in a spa. Needless to say all she could imagine was a very upset masseuse and a mud bath gone very wrong.

"No, but I can see Sam going to the spa," she countered. "Sam would love a mud bath."

"Mud bath?" asked Daniel.

She nodded, "I used to go all the time…When I was rich," she added.

Daniel asked, "Do you miss being rich?"

She shook her head, "No, it was like a prison…A very nice and comfortable prison but still a prison."

"Come on," he patted her leg, "I'll get our bags."

Jack looked over from his chair on the dock and wondered why they took so long getting out of the Jeep. He pondered and pondered the situation.

"What the heck? They having a quickie or something?" he wondered.

Sam bit her bottom lip, "I think they were just talking."

He asked confused, "About what?"

Sam suggested, "They both have many of the same interest…Probably philosophy or maybe Latin or something?"

"They are just sitting there," snorted Jack.

The doors swung open and they both emerged. Daniel went for the bags in the rear of the vehicle as Terry came over to greet them.

"Sam…General…" she miffed at him.

"Major," he huffed back.

Sam stated, "Grab a seat, Terry. Janet is coming with Teal'c. She's running late," she informed. "So, first trip to the cabin?"

"This is nice," she informed. "There was no fish in the pond though…Right?"

Jack admitted, "There isn't any."

She asked, "Then, why are you fishing?"

"It's for the act of fishing," stated Jack.

Terry gave a very confused look.

Sam clarified, "It's calming."

She nodded, "Oh, yes water has a calming effect on people. That's why people can spend hours at a beach listening to waves." She sat down in the chair and looked out over the water. After a few minutes she stated, "But there aren't any waves. Sir, this is boring." She sat up and looked past Sam to Jack, "Sir, do you drag everybody out here and make them sit and watch a lifeless pond," she waved the mosquito away from her face, "filled nothing but bugs for some sort of psychological warfare?"

Jack gave a dirty look.

She sat back, "No wonder T didn't want to come."

Sam handed her a bottle of bug spray, "You'll need this."

"Lovely," she complained and took the bottle to apply the smelly spray.

Daniel had placed the bags in the cabin and then went out to the dock with a cooler in his hands. He placed the cooler down on the dock and then used it as a seat. He sat with his hands folded together and his legs stretched out and just stared at the pond. He then swatted a bug on his neck.

"This is boring," stated Terry.

"Yup," Daniel nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the Rothschild's New York Estate, Iris plotted her next move. She sat at lunch with her son, Manfred or "Manny" and discussed the current situation.

"I want you to use your position at the IOA to have Dr. Frasier removed from her post as director and then you take her place," she stated as she ate.

Manfred shook his head, "That would be far too obvious, Mother. Besides…If I were the director then I would never be allowed off world…And I wish to go off world."

"I wouldn't wish for you to go off world, Honey. Your ability would be found out and those disgusting Goa'uld-creatures would be after you."

"I can take on any slimy little snake," he insisted. "You should take Dr. Frasier's seat."

She sighed, "That would be far too obvious after our foreclosure failed." She then pondered aloud, "How about you join the SGC as a worker? Claim you had a falling out with the family and you wish to help them."

"That would be suspicious," he countered. "But, I would consider it if you allow me to go off world."

"You wish to be placed on one of those ridiculous teams?" she asked amazed.

Manfred nodded, "Every young man yearns for adventure, Mother."

"I don't like it," she confessed. "I don't wish to lose you like I lost your sister."

"Teresa ran away, Mother. It's been seven years since anyone has heard from her. It was of her own doing," he countered.

She sighed, "I just wish she would come home." She did indeed miss his daughter dearly and simply could not understand why she left for had given Terry everything she ever asked for. "Very well, keep in contact with me and send encrypted messages under you code name, 'Beowulf.'"

Happy he got permission he smiled, "I will, Mother."

**Meanwhile**

Janet arrived late with Teal'c that night. With a full house, Jack was forced to double his guest up into the beds while Teal'c took the sofa. Sam and Janet decided to share the guest room leaving Terry to sleep in either Daniel's bed or on the floor. It wasn't much of a choice in reality and who could pass up sleeping with Daniel?

Terry lay next to Daniel in the bed. Daniel slipped his arm around her middle as he turned on his side. He started to snuggle closer to her. She liked the warmth of his arms and the feeling of security as she lay next to him but then she started to get an uneasy feeling as he gently kissed the side of her neck. They had been dating for a few weeks now but this was the first time they shared a bed.

She looked over to him as the soft moonlight highlighted the shadows on his face; her finger gently caressed the lines of his chin as she spoke, "I adore you," she admitted, "but you are not getting any further."

He paused, "Hmm, why not?" he wondered.

"I'm a virgin," she confessed.

Daniel's eyebrows arched, "We can fix that," he offered.

"By choice," she informed. "It's for my own protection."

He assured her, "I don't have any diseases."

She shook her head, "No, from the occultist."

He asked, "What occultist?"

She turned to her side and explained, "There are people in power who are heavily into the occult. They seek out children for rituals and do animal sacrifices. The blood of a virgin is very powerful to them. Thus, they won't harm someone who is a virgin after puberty."

He blinked, "Um, do these occultists do the things I think they do?"

She nodded, "Sex with a child is a means of gaining spiritual power…Hence, all the pedophiles. Plus the elite like to place them in positions of power because it makes them more controllable."

"Controllable?" he asked.

She nodded, "Blackmail works wonders."

He lifted himself up on his arm and arched an eyebrow, "Blackmail?"

She nodded nonchalantly as she lay back down.

"How many people power are being blackmailed?" he wondered.

"Just about all," she assumed.

He squinted, "And that doesn't concern you?"

She shrugged, "Well, it does but there is nothing I can do about it?"

He suggested, "You're a Rothschild."

"Bauer," she interrupted.

He continued ignoring the correction, "You could have used your influence…"

"To get killed?" she asked. "They have killed off those in the family who tried to correct the situation. Mother can only protect me so far. Within the family there is a power struggle. There are also other wealthy families who would like to take over our empire."

Daniel puckered in thought, "Kind of like the Goa'uld?"

Her face went long as she suddenly realized the similarities between the elite and the Goa'uld; she nodded, "But we have more class."

"We?" asked Daniel amused. "You're no longer one of them. You walked away from it."

She informed, "You can never walk away from it. The only way you are allowed to leave is through death. That's why I'm in hiding."

He lay back down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close; after a few minutes of pondering he whispered, "When will it be safe enough for you not to be a virgin?"

"Well," she explained, "I would have to go through a number of ceremonies and then I could get married. After that it would be safe."

"You're kidding?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Nope."

He pulled her closer and held her tight; he then suggested, "I guess I will have to read up on the occult. Maybe I can find a way to free you from their influence."

She confessed, "My fear is they would suck your right into it."

Daniel didn't believe in the occult or any of its alleged power. He did believe that Terry had been influenced by them and they used the occult as a tool to control her. He was determined to free her of that chain. But seducing her certainly would not free her and could even harm her emotionally and he wasn't about to allow harm to come to her. He would have to free her from her fears using the occult methods.

Freedom was his ultimate goal for her. She lived in fear of being found, fear of her own family and constant fear of what they could do to her and the program. Daniel was very much aware of what they could do for they tried it before. He also knew Terry would rather die than face them for she had a year ago when she helped stop the financial takeover. But she was still a slave to them emotionally and he simply needed to break that final link. But as to how, was going to be a more tedious task.

**Next Morning**

After breakfast Jack and Teal'c were gathering wood nearby the cabin for the fire pit. Jack opted not to torture his friends too much and roasting marshmallows and making s'mores was an activity that every child hidden deep inside any adult still adored. Even Teal'c found the tradition fun and enjoyable.

As Jack picked up a thick branch in the tall grass he tripped over another branch and landed hard on his right foot. His ankle cracked and he felt extreme pain shoot up the leg. He went down and grabbed his ankle.

"T," he called out.

Teal'c looked over and spotted Jack crouching and holding his foot. He could see the pain on the man's face.

"Are you well, GeneralO'Neill?"

He shook his head, "I tripped and landed on my foot wrong. I think I felt my ankle snap. Help me back to the cabin."

Teal'c placed the wood down and then aided Jack back to the cabin. They got inside and found Terry, Janet and Sam all sitting at the table with Daniel having coffee. They looked up in surprise.

"What happened?" asked Daniel realizing Jack was limping.

Jack huffed, "I broke my ankle."

"How did you do that?' wondered Daniel rising from his seat to help.

Teal'c helped his friend to the couch where Jack laid down and placed his leg up.

Jack explained, "I tripped on piece of wood and landed on my foot wrong."

"That could do it," agreed Daniel.

Janet took charge as she placed a pillow under the foot and removed his boot, "We won't know if it's broke unless you get an x-ray," she informed looking at the swollen ankle.

Jack looked wide-eyed, "Trust me…It's broke."

"I can do reading and see if it's broke," suggested Terry.

Jack looked over at her as she looked upon him. He suddenly realized what he had, a Valkyrie. She could heal him with just a touch. He became very agreeable.

"Can you do that?" he asked.

Terry placed her hand on his leg and went briefly into a trance, she confirmed, "It's broke….Hairline fracture…" she confirmed. "And some sift tissue damaged, a sprained tendon…"

"Great," stated Jack, "can you fix it?"

She withdrew her hand and replied, "I could but it's not that bad and will heal fine on its own. It's not life threatening, sir."

He huffed, "It hurts like hell."

She agreed, "It will hurt but it is okay. You don't even need a full cast. Just a brace will do."

"Fix it," he ordered.

Terry found the order rather offensive and she crossed her arms and gave a dirty look, "No."

"No?" he asked. "You fix the men all the time."

Janet came to her aid, "She only uses her ability to help those in grave danger, sir. If it's a minor injury or wound she doesn't interfere."

He huffed, "She can fix my ankle."

Janet nodded, "If she wanted too."

He looked at Terry and smiled, "Please?"

Terry shook her head, "No…It's not that bad. It's gonna hurt but it's not life threatening."

Jack couldn't believe his ears for she had helped General Hammond recently when he visited and found a heart issue. Hammond never even asked for her help and she simply fixed the issue upon greeting him. Suddenly Jack was now in severe pain and one woman stood beside him that could simply fix the ankle and rid him of the pain had simply refused.

Janet informed, "Just stay off of it and we can apply ice to keep swelling down."

Jack waved his hand, "But she can just fix it. All she has to do is touch the ankle and poof…It's fixed."

Janet rebutted, "Now that is unfair to Terry. Every time she uses that ability it drains her. It comes with a price."

Jack snorted, "Just load her up with candy bars." He looked about, "There has to be a _Snicker's_ bar here someplace."

"I am not loading her up with candy bars and using her gift just to fix your ankle," Janet huffed annoyed. It was the same attitude he had towards the previous Terry that died on PX 666 and it irked her.

Terry added, "Energy bars work better at stabilizing my sugar anyways."

Jack stated, "But Bauer can fix it."

Janet smirked, "Only if she chooses too."

Jack looked at Terry pleadingly, "What do you want? Just name it."

Daniel interrupted, "I don't think she can be bought, Jack. She was already rich and walked away from it."

"Anything," he offered. "A promotion? SG-1? A life time's supply of _Snicker's_ bars?"

Terry pondered, "Really? SG-1?"

Janet huffed, "I would never agree for her to be placed on a team."

Daniel shook his head, "Hell no, Jack! Not placing her on SG-1 or letting her off world. You can just forget that."

Terry sighed, "You can't buy me, sir. It's not that bad and I can write you a script for the pain."

"You can just fix it," stated Jack rather annoyed.

She gently touched his arm and he felt a warm sensation go through his body.

He assumed she fixed it for he felt no pain, "Thank you." He went to sit up when she stopped him.

"No sir," she placed her hand on his chest, "I didn't fix it. I just temporarily blocked the pain for you. I did that to prevent you from getting stressed."

Jack asked, "If you could stop the pain then why not fix it?"

"That takes more energy," she rebutted.

"Fine," he huffed. Jack then started to feel rather tired and groggy. He asked, "What else did you do?" he found he needed to lie back down.

"I eased you anxiety and prompted a slight sedative effect," she replied. "You were growing agitated and you blood pressure was going up."

Jack mentioned as he started to drift off to sleep, "You could have just healed it."

She nodded, "I suppose…But…"

Jack had fallen asleep on the couch with his foot on the pillow. Sam then placed an ice pack on his ankle careful not to wake him.

Daniel asked, "But what? Why didn't you heal it when you needed to treat him for the pain and stress?"

Terry confessed, "That will keep him off his feet for a good six weeks while it heals," she then looked at her cohorts and smiled.

Daniel asked, "So?"

Janet informed, "Now he has to let Colonel Mitchell on SG-1."

Sam smiled slightly and nodded, "Yup."

Teal'c gave a disturbed look but said nothing.

Janet made a scale motion with her hands, "Heal General O'Neill's foot or eye candy."

"Eye candy," nodded Terry gleefully.

Daniel stood back and looked at the three women in cahoots and crossed his arms and stated, "That's disturbing."

Teal'c agreed, "Indeed."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack was not a very happy camper. Nope, not at all for now he was back to work and hobbling around on crutches and his foot in a brace as the injured ankle slowly and ever so slowly, healed.

He was very upset that Terry refused to help him with the ankle. She could have healed it in seconds and he would have been good to go but no…It wasn't life threatening and thus she refused. The doctor with the magic touch was now turning into "Dr. Pain" for Jack. She could have healed the ankle as a favor, as a friend…But nope, she steadfast refused and left Jack wondering why she wouldn't help him after a year of friendship.

Soon he realized why she refused when Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell came to his office door behind the meeting room. The man stood wearing an A-2 leather jacket, a black tee shirt and a pair of jeans. An olive drab duffle bag slung over his shoulders. Even Jack had to admit Mitchell was a good looking man. Suddenly it struck him as to why the three most important women in his life all sat quietly by as he nursed his injured ankle. The ankle was Mitchell's ticket onto SG-1. Jack gave a disturbed look.

Mitchell caught the look and then the crutches; he stated, "Colonel Mitchell…Reporting for duty, sir."

Jack eased himself into his chair and motioned for Mitchell to have a seat, "Sit."

"Yes sir," he took the seat and smiled brightly, "I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you giving me this chance, sir."

Jack confessed, "It wasn't my doing. I would be going off world right now if I could."

Mitchell agreed, "Yes sir…How did you do that?"

"Tripped over a branch when I was on vacation," he miffed.

"Sorry sir," Mitchell made a sour face.

Jack asked, "Ya know what? Breaking my ankle isn't that bad. What really gets my goat is the conspiracy that three very intelligent women who work here had engaged themselves in just so they could look at your behind."

Mitchell became confused, "Excuse me sir?"

Jack laid it out for him, "Frasier, Bauer and Carter all conspired to get you here just so they could look at you."

Mitchell was even more confused, "I don't think I follow, sir."

Jack waved his and, "You're a good looking guy. Those three wanted you for eye candy."

Mitchell puckered in thought, "But Sam said she thought I would make a good edition to SG-1."

He shrugged, "You would do okay. You're good man and good solider. It's just there are three women here who rather let me sit it out with a broken ankle all so they can get a good look at ya." He leaned closer, "Since you are going to be on SG-1, you need to be debriefed about Dr. Bauer."

"Terry?' he asked. "I met her a few months ago when she was out with Sam shopping. She's the chief medical officer here."

"She's a Rothschild," he informed.

Mitchell pondered, "Really? She must be worth a fortune."

Jack nodded, "Apparently she has gold bullion in some bank in New York City."

Mitchell suggested, "She must own a lot of gold to keep it all in a bank."

He shrugged, "She didn't say how much. Listen...There is more to Bauer than meets the eye. She has a genetic mutation that allows her to do some pretty neat stuff."

"Like what sir?" he asked curiously.

"She's a walking ZPM. She can pull the energy right out of the air and redirect it anywhere she chooses. She can control it and make a shield or use it as a weapon. But the most interesting thing she can do with that energy is she has such control over it that she can use it to heal people when she touches them. It feels like a warm sensation going through you and she kind of goes into this trance-like state."

"Wow," he let out a sigh. "Did she ever heal you, sir?"

"She stopped the pain from the ankle when I first broke it," he admitted.

Mitchell wondered, "Why didn't she just heal it?"

Jack pointed to him, "She thinks you're cute." He then added, "But she's dating Daniel so I'm not too sure how he feels about that."

"I see," he nodded. Curiously he wondered, "Sam isn't dating anyone is she? I heard she broke up with her fiancé, Pete."

Jack recalled Pete and how neither Janet nor Terry approved of him. He also recalled the two in secret talks about how they thought Mitchell would make a "Good man for Sam" as they put it. He suddenly figured out what they were up too. They wanted Mitchell to fix him up with Sam. Nope, there was no way he was gonna let that happen.

Jack explained, "She's still recovering from that. I don't think she's ready to start dating. The guy turned out to be a stalker."

"Really?" he asked concerned. "I had no idea. He seemed like a nice guy."

"Wasn't so nice," nodded Jack who also didn't care for Pete.

Mitchell added, "I wished Sam told me. I would clobbered that guy…Cop or not."

Jack thought back to when Terry shook Pete's hand upon meeting him and how he got an electric shock that was blamed on static electricity. He now doubted it was static electricity after all.

"Between Bauer and Frasier…I'm sure it would have looked like a heart attack," he nodded as he envisioned Pete's demise.

Mitchell didn't wish to go into details about the suggestion but needed some clarity, "I understand there was a command structure change."

Jack nodded, "I'm in charge of all military related operation and Frasier is now a civilian and is the director. She reports to the IOA on our behalf…Frasier overseas all civilian employees and contractors now."

Mitchell gathered, "So, she wouldn't have the power to put me on SG-1 without your approval."

He nodded, "Or a broken ankle and the need for another man." Jack decided to turn the tables on his three nemeses and stated, "You know those three only want you here for your body, right?"

Mitchell grew concerned, "I'm not here to be eye candy for them."

Please Jack agreed, "Nope, you're not." He leaned forward, "You realize that Carter is supposed to have command of SG-1 even with two equal ranking officers."

He nodded, "She has seniority in the program."

Jack suggested, "How about you tell her since she and you are the same rank you guys can co-lead?"

Mitchell made a face, "That's the most idiotic idea." He then smirked, "I like it. You think Sam will agree to that?"

"This is Carter…She will just nod and smile," he nodded.

"I've known Sam since basic training," he informed. "You're right…That is what she will do."

Please Jack sat back, "So, you have known her that long. You're like a brother to her then?" he suggested hoping to get any idea of anything romantic out of the man's head.

"She thinks of me more along those lines," he agreed. "Though, I've always kind of had a little thing for her."

"So does T," Jack lied.

"Teal'c has a thing for Sam?" he asked surprised.

Jack nodded, "He doesn't want anyone to know. But if something happens to her…I don't think there is anything that can hold a Jaffa back." His statement was more of a warning.

"Trust me," he confirmed, "I won't let anything happen to her."

"Good man," nodded Jack pleased he had Cameron Mitchell on his side.

**Commissary**

Janet and Terry sat in the commissary over a cup of coffee and a mid-morning snack. They continued their conspiracy.

"Okay," stated Terry. "Mitchell comes in today. We got him on SG-1. And I'm pretty sure he has a torch for Sam. So, how do we get her to go for him?"

Janet admitted, "That's what kind of baffles me because if I was in her shoes I would go for him in a heartbeat."

"Me too," she nodded.

Janet lifted an eyebrow, "Daniel?"

"If I was in Sam's shoes I wouldn't be with Daniel," she confessed. "I hate seeing her all alone like that. It's depressing."

Janet added, "I'm all alone."

"You have your daughter," she reminded. "Sam has nobody but us."

"You make that sound like a bad thing," stated Janet.

She shook her head, "It's not supposed too. It's just Mitchell is perfect for her. They are both the same height and age. Both have many of the same interest. I know he likes her."

Janet asked, "Height? I'm the shortest person here next to you."

Terry pondered, "Okay, height isn't a good example. For men they don't want taller women. Usually men like to be taller than their women. That's a fact. And Sam is pretty tall. She was almost towering over the Stalker."

"He was a bad choice," agreed Janet. She then admitted, "Of course I kind of like Mitchell too."

Terry pondered, "Actually you two would make a cute couple. But our goal is Sam. Sometimes I wish I knew she was thinking…" she tailed off in thought for a moment.

"Don't we all?" asked Janet. "You think Mitchell and me would make a cute couple?"

She nodded, "It would be like Daniel and me. I'm surprised you and him never got together…You both have so much in common."

Janet informed, "Just never clicked. He's kind of like…A brother figure I suppose. The reason I went into the Air Force is because I always had a thing for pilots. Something about that look…Ya know?"

Terry nodded, "You mean the leather jacket and aviator sunglasses? That _Top Gun _look?"

Janet nodded meekly.

"So that's why you went into the Air Force instead of the Army Medical Corps," she laughed. "I always wondered how you did that. I'm still in the Army Medical Corps not the Air Force."

"So, that's why you dress like Hawkeye Pierce?" she wondered.

"It's this or scrubs?" she shrugged. "Besides, the patients are more comfortable with me dressing more like them."

"Plus you don't have to wear heels," added Janet knowing how difficult wearing heels was in her tenure as chief medical officer.

"I can't imagine how you did that," she stated, "Sometimes I wish Manny was here," she confessed with a sigh still in thought.

Janet asked, "Manny?"

"My brother," she informed, "Manfred…When we were little we used to be so close. He was always protecting me from Mother and the others. But as we grew up Mother got to him, she broke him and he did whatever she said." She knew her brother was dangerous and had a gene mutation as well but decided to protect him as much as she could be omitting that information.

"You think if you could get your brother away from your mother he would change?" Janet asked.

"He worships her," she shrugged. "They did satanic rituals on him as a child. He went in my place so to speak. He promised me he would never let them hurt me and he never did. I left because of Mother and what she did to him. I couldn't watch her abuse him anymore. Monsters are not born they are made," she informed. "If I could help him and bring him back…I would. He's my brother…I will always love him."

"I hope you get that chance," stated Janet for she was acquainted with Manfred Rothschild through the IOA and he did seem very pleasant despite the family's attempt to gain the Gate. She was not aware of any real danger from the man. He expressed much interest in observing operations and even contributing to the SGC in the past. Janet pondered if perhaps she could play a role in reconciling some family differences so Terry would at least get her brother back.

**Meanwhile**

Daniel had gone to Jack with some new information that he discovered. He believed he found the site of another ZPM but it was under Ba'al's control. He walked into Jack's new office and looked up to find his friend sitting behind the desk with his foot up and looking very sour about the situation.

"Oh hey, Jack," stated Daniel. "How's the ankle?"

"Hurts like hell," he huffed.

"Terry did give you something for the pain?" he asked.

He held up the bottle of pills and nodded "Yeah but she blocked if far better at the cabin."

"Maybe I can send her to do another pain block for ya?" suggested Daniel.

Jack asked, "If she can use that ability to block the pain why can't she just heal it?"

"I think that would take more energy," he shrugged. "Anyways, I think I found a ZPM."

Jack perked up, "You found a ZPM?"

Daniel nodded, "It's on a world controlled by Ba'al but there hasn't been sign of him lately. Ya want me, Sam and Teal'c to go after it?"

He nodded, "Bring Mitchell too."

"Mitchell's here?" he asked.

"Just arrived," stated Jack. He then informed, "I told him about those three getting all…Girly…Over him."

Daniel nodded, "I noticed that."

Jack asked, "That doesn't bother you? Your girlfriend is all hot-to-trot over some good looking flyboy."

Daniel shook his head, "She would never do anything and she's just likes to look at him. I'm surprised how much Sam and Janet fell into that though." Daniel pondered, "Am I missing something? How can one guy get three women to act like teenage school girls?"

Jack admitted, "I think Frasier and Bauer are trying to fix him up with Carter."

Daniel made a face, "I don't see Sam doing that. She likes him…But more like a brother. She's not interested romantically in the man."

Jack wondered, "Ya think?"

He nodded, "She told me so. He was the brother figure in her life that her brother, Mark never was. He's like family to her. You think Janet and Terry are trying to fix her up because of Pete the stalker-cop?"

Jack nodded, "Maybe, I know they didn't like him."

"I didn't like him either," agreed Daniel. "I would rather see Sam with you than that guy."

Jack tried to play it cool and not let out his hand for Jack thought the same thing. He sat back and acted nonchalantly.

"Me? Ya think?" he asked trying to be calm and not get excited for thought had crossed his mind. Sam was just his type…Tall, blonde, intelligent and yet agreeable. But he was concerned for Sam's type seemed to more along lines of Rodney McKay.

Daniel nodded, "Yeah, I don't the age thing would too big of an issue."

Jack asked, "Age thing?"

He shrugged, "You're a bit older than her." Then he reminded, "And her commanding officer."

Folded his hands and pondered, "I'm not that much older than her. It's fourteen years."

"True but Sam is getting up there in age and her clock is ticking," stated Daniel. "Sam likes kids and if she were to start a family, she would have to do it kind of soon."

Jack thought aloud, "Kids? I'm too old to have kids now. Charlie would have been twenty-five this year. If he lived and gotten married, I would be a grandpa."

Daniel countered, "Men can have kids late in life…We don't have to give birth." Curiously he asked, "Are you thinking about getting remarried and having kids?"

"Just thinking," he shrugged.

Daniel had to admit, "Sam would be a good choice." Curiously he wondered, "Do you think she has any feelings for you?"

Jack shrugged, "I have no idea. Yes….Maybe? I don't know for sure."

Daniel closed the door behind him and took a seat across from Jack. He looked upon his friend.

"What?" asked Jack.

Daniel smiled brightly, "You have a broken ankle, Jack."

"I know," he huffed.

"Use it to your advantage," suggested Daniel.

He pondered, "How?"

"Tell Sam you need her help," he grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Terry was already scheming to get Sam and Colonel Mitchell out on a date. She spoke to Colonel Mitchell as she cleared him for active duty and convinced the man to come out on a double date with her, Daniel and Sam. Delighted by the invitation the new colonel agreed and then started to get settled into his new routine at the SGC. Terry then went to Sam's lab grinning from ear to ear. She walked inside ever so proud of herself and took a seat right next to Sam who was busy working.

Sam looked up from her work, "What?" she wondered what Terry was up to.

"I asked Colonel Mitchell if he would like to go out to dinner with us tonight," she grinned.

Sam looked a bit confused, "Us? You and me?"

"No silly," she nearly jumped from the stool excited, "you, me, Daniel and Colonel Mitchell. I got it all planned out. I got us reservations at the…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sam held up her hand. "First you should have asked me if I wanted to go and second…I promised General O'Neill that I would help him tonight. He's having trouble doing some chores at home due to the ankle."

Terry paused, "What? You mean you are gonna pass up a double date with the hottest pilot in the SGC to help General O'Neill do chores?"

Sam became meek, "I can go out with Cam anytime. We've been friends a long time. He will understand if I can't make it. And you just want to gaze at him anyways…I'm sure Daniel just loves that."

Terry's shoulder's slunk, "Then you won't be coming?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

"Great," she rolled her eyes. "Now what do I do?"

Sam suggested, "Have Janet go. You two can make googly eyes at him together."

"Thanks," she miffed. "Okay, I'll have Janet come but next time…We all go out together."

"You got a deal," she agreed.

Terry stood up and started out of the lab.

Sam called out in thought, "Ya know…I think Cam would be perfect for Janet. You know why she joined the Air Force and not the Medial Corps?"

She paused and nodded, "She has a thing for Tom Cruise."

Sam grinned, "Well, who doesn't?"

Terry rolled her eyes and gave a wave, "She ya tomorrow, Sam."

"Have a good time," Sam called back laughing to herself. She sat at her desk and conspired in her mind, "Janet and Cam? Hmm? Cassandra would love a Dad. Cam would be the perfect father."

A short time later Terry reached Janet's new office located around the corner from her own. She was actually glad Janet and Jack and had switched for now she didn't have so walk far to see her friend. She wandered into Janet's office and Janet hung up the phone on the desk.

Janet looked up and smiled for she had a surprise for her friend.

Terry sat down in the chair by the desk and blurted out, "You doing anything tonight?"

Janet shook her head, "Nope….But I got…"

Terry held up her hand, "You don't have anything important to do!"

Janet could tell Terry was concerned about something so she held off on her surprise.

"No," she shook her head.

"Good, you got a date tonight," Terry smirked.

Janet asked, "With who?"

"Colonel Mitchell," she informed. "I asked him to go on a double with me, Daniel and Sam but Sam has been roped into helping General O'Neill. Damn, I should have healed that ankle," she complained.

Amused Janet stated, "I really don't think Sam is going to go for him after all. But, I can fill in," she smirked back.

"Thank you," she stated relived.

"Where are we going tonight?" she asked.

"_Captain Jack's Surf and Turf_," she stated. "I got reservations for four."

"Sounds good," she agreed. "Just keep Daniel away from all those specialty coffees they have there."

"Starbucks is hardly a specialty coffee," she retorted. "Guess what I'm getting Daniel for his birthday? Kopi Luwak."

"Isn't that very expensive?" she asked.

"Six hundred dollars a pound," she nodded.

Janet asked, "How many pounds are you buying?"

"Two," she informed.

Janet asked, "If you are gonna spend twelve hundred dollars on Daniel's birthday why not buy him a vacation or something?"

Terry balked, "He goes to other planets…What vacation could possibly beat that? Besides, I miss that coffee too."

"Expensive coffee," stated Janet. "You sure you wanna spend you hard earned money on coffee?"

Terry asked, "You realize what money actually is?"

"A currency," she stated.

She shook her head, "It's a medium of exchange that is kept afloat by a pyramid scheme. Eventually the scheme fails and all them pretty pieces of paper goes bye, bye."

"What do you mean?" asked Janet for she was still baffled by the financial world at times.

"It will fail," she informed. "All pyramid schemes fail eventually. If you look at the paper currency prior to 1917 you will find it was issued by banks and governments. The crash of 1907 was engineered by Morgan to take out the Knickerbocker Trust Company and help bring in the Federal Reserve Act. The whole Act was written by the banking industry and geared to consolidate power into their hands. Your money doesn't even really belong to you. It's the Federal Reserve's money…Not yours."

Janet asked, "Say what?"

"Look at a dollar bill," stated Terry. "It says so right on it."

Janet grabbed her purse and removed her wallet; she removed a dollar bill and looked at it.

"Federal Reserve Note," Janet read aloud.

"Right," she nodded, "It's a bank note. If it was a government note it would say US Mint on it."

"Are you serious?" she asked.

Terry nodded, "To protect Cassandra's future you need to convert it into a hard asset for long term."

"How do I do that?" she wondered.

"Bullion," she informed. "Anything that has stored value." She then pondered, "Of course the greatest asset on Earth is the Gate. Boy, if I could buy that…"

Janet informed, "Actually, your family did try to buy it. Mr. Woolsey and General Hammond stopped it."

Terry looked a bit confused for a moment, "Really? How did they try to get it? What did they do…Leverage the national debt against it?"

Janet nodded trying to keep the past events still secret for Terry had no idea a version of herself from the future had helped them. She tried to explain what happened without exposing the secret.

"A senator accidentally placed it up for collateral, there was a budget crisis with the crash last year and it nearly went up for auction," she informed.

Terry gave a look, "Nothing happens accidentally."

Janet agreed but decided to keep to the cover; she continued, "The error was found and the crisis was averted. Congress raised the debt ceiling and that fixed it."

"That fixed it alright," she muttered unhappy, "fixed it good."

"The IOA has been working very hard to prevent that kind of thing from happening again," she assured.

Terry laughed to herself.

Janet asked, "What?"

"You know the IOA is packed full of elitist," she giggled. "The same people who tried to get the Gate before."

"They are working to take steps to keep that from happening again," she assured.

"What kind of steps?" asked Terry amused.

"They have drawn up a number of resolutions," she replied.

"Resolutions?" Terry miffed. "You know how useless those things are?"

Curiously she asked, "And what would you suggest we do to secure the Gate's future?"

She stated, "Make it public. If it's public then the people know about it and the elite will have a much harder time dealing with the pressure."

"The IOA has determined it will be made public in time," she assured.

"Yeah, after the elite gain it and devised a plan on how to charge people to use it," informed Terry with a smirk.

"What?" asked Janet.

Terry informed, "They would want to keep it a secret for now. When the people find out…The elite will have devices, a nice sales pitch, so people who are allowed off world would pay a nice heavy tariff for the privilege. Gate travel would be for the privileged and not for everyone. They would ensure only those with means can use it."

"But the Gate belongs to the people of Earth, not the rich," she countered. "The resolutions state that fact."

"Means nothing," she shrugged. "A resolution holds no water. It's just a fancy sounding declaration. A resolution is nothing if it has no teeth."

"How we make it have teeth?" she asked.

"The people give it teeth," she informed. "One way or another, the Gate will have to go public if you want to keep it out of the hands of the elite. The people are the ultimate force."

Janet asked, "You think the Gate should go public?"

"It's the only way to secure it to the people," she nodded. "Of course, then all these little black-op projects go public too," she informed. "Right now the government and the elite have a reason to keep it secret. But once the ducks are lined up in a row…It's open season."

"How would you ensure the elite didn't grab the Gate without making public right away?" wondered Janet. In reality she was picking Terry's brain for her next move at the IOA even if Terry was not aware of the fact.

Terry pondered for a moment, "I would place in a doomsday device," she mentioned. "A political doomsday device…Basically, have everything set up and ready to leak to the public and if they try to make a move, you leak it!" She then pondered a moment more, "But be ready to go into hiding for they will kill you for doing that."

"So," gathered Janet, "we prepare to leak classified information to the public in the event they try another takeover?"

"Yup," she nodded. "You and General O'Neill would have to set that package up."

"And if we are forced to leak the information out then where do we go?" wondered Janet.

"Off world or…" she started to tail off.

"Or what?" wondered Janet.

"You have a financial elitist backing you," she informed. "I come out of hiding when the Gate is leaked to the public and assert my authority. It could turn into a bloody mess or we could successfully gain enough support that the criminals in charge will be running and not us. It can't be done sloppy. It has to be well planned and well thought out."

Janet asked, "You realize you would be risking your life to protect the Gate?"

She shook her head, "We would be risking our lives to protect the people of Earth."

**Later that Evening**

Jack was now back home and pondering what to do. He got Sam to come over and help him with some chores but beyond that…He had no clue what to do when she was there. It could turn into a disaster if he wasn't careful. He could lose his job or be accused of sexual harassment if he tried to make a move on her. And Sam just ended a bad relationship to boot. He decided to make it a friend's type night.

Sam arrived at the door and let herself in. Jack's base provided housing was much like her own. A simple two story home big enough for a standard family of four. The walls were painted gray and the trim was all white. Jack decorated it with very little and kept most of his personal possessions at his cabin.

"Sir," she called out.

Jack sat on the sofa still nursing the ankle and called out, "In here, Carter."

She placed her bag down on the counter and found Jack sitting up and watching TV with his foot up on a pillow.

"Um, what do you need me to do?" she wondered.

Jack replied, "Doing laundry is difficult when you can only hop on one foot. I'm having trouble carrying the basket and going down the stairs to the washing machine."

"I can help carry it for you," she nodded.

"Great…I ordered us a pizza for dinner," he also added.

Though pizza wasn't her favorite thing to eat she smiled and nodded, "Sounds great."

Jack rose from his seat and grabbed the crutches, "The basket upstairs if full. I'll show you where it is." He started to hobble towards the stairs.

Sam mentioned, "For what it's worth, Terry wishes she healed your ankle now."

Jack paused at the stairs and asked, "Why? She's thoroughly enjoying this."

Sam chuckled, "She had a double date set up with her and Daniel and me and Cam. I told her I couldn't go and to take Janet instead. If she healed her leg, I would have been able to go to dinner with them."

Jack thought about it for a minute and a smile crept across his face, "Serves the little…"

Sam laughed, "Oh come on…She was just trying to follow protocol. Janet and I both told her not to use it too much due to the side effects."

"If she had healed my ankle…" started Jack.

Sam interrupted, "I would be having a nice dinner with my friends at _Jack's Surf and Turf _and ordering one of those specialty coffees for dessert."

"They are going there?" he asked with a whimper.

She nodded.

"They didn't invite me," he huffed.

Sam offered, "Next time you and I go with them."

"We should bring, T," added Jack. "He would love that place."

Sam agreed, "He would…I'll tell Terry to make reservations for seven for next time."

Jack started up the stairs with Sam behind him; he added, "The basket is in my room. It's a bit messy, I haven't been able to pick things up…"

"I know, sir…that's why I'm here," reminded Sam.


End file.
